Im Licht des Tages
by pilarius
Summary: Harry reflektiert nach dem Ende des Krieges. Vorsicht, SPOILER für HBP! Nicht vor dem 6. Band lesen.


_Disclaimer: Nicht meins._

_Summary: Kurzgeschichte. Harry reflektiert nach dem Ende des Krieges. **Achtung: SPOILER für HBP! Nicht vor dem 6. Band lesen!**_

Im Licht des Tages

Harry trat aus dem Haus und atmete die kühle Morgenluft ein. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen. Über den Dächern von Ottery St. Catchpole lag Nebel. Die ersten Vögel begannen gerade aufzuwachen. Er lächelte und zog seine Robe enger um sich. Wenn er die Augen schloss war es fast, als könnte er die Zeit anhalten und für immer in diesem Augenblick verharren. Inmitten der Stille und des Friedens. Als wäre es immer so gewesen, und würde für immer so bleiben.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht in Träumen verlieren und vergessen zu leben.", hörte er eine alte Stimme in seiner Erinnerung sagen.

Er lächelte erneut, trauriger diesmal.

Wenn ihn einer seiner alten Schulkameraden gesehen hätte, hätte er ihm vielleicht gesagt, dass er müde aussah. Müde und viel zu alt für sein Alter. Molly hatte seit seiner Rückkehr nicht aufgehört, ihn zu bemuttern und zu wiederholen wie dünn er war. Beim Gedanken an Molly erfüllte ihn ein warmes Gefühl. Er öffnete die Augen und streckte sich. Es war gut, nach Hause zurückgekehrt zu sein.

Er ging den schmalen Pfad entlang, der aus dem Garten führte. Sein Gesicht war von Linien durchzogen, die ein Jahr zuvor noch nicht da gewesen waren. Er sah aus wie jemand, der zuviel gesehen hatte, und vielleicht hatte er das.

Er ging mit langsamen Schritten den Hügel hinauf und sah auf das Dorf hinunter. Direkt dort, auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes, wäre ein guter Platz ein Haus zu bauen, dachte er. Nichts großes, auch wenn sein Geld dafür ausreichte. Nur einen Ort, wohin er die Menschen die er Familie nannte einladen konnte. Vielleicht später Kinder aufziehen konnte. Kinder, die im Frieden und von Liebe umgeben aufwuchsen. Eine neue Generation, ohne die Kälte der Schatten, die hinter ihnen lagen.

Es war erst eine Woche her, seit Voldemort seinen letzten bösen Atemzug getan hatte.

Einen Monat, seit er das letzte Horcrux zerstört hatte.

Ein wenig mehr als ein Jahr nach Dumbledores Tod.

Ebenso eine Woche nach Severus Snapes.

Er senkte den Kopf und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, als die Geschehnisse des letzten Kampfes erneut vor seinem inneren Auge aufstiegen. Es stieg noch immer Übelkeit in ihm auf, wenn er daran zurück dachte. Er fühlte sich schmutzig, obwohl er für Stunden geduscht hatte.

Nach allem was Dumbledore über Freundschaft und Liebe gesagt hatte, wie hatte er es soweit kommen lassen können?

Das Traurige war, dass er es wusste. Er wusste, auf eine kalte und logische Weise, dass es notwendig gewesen war. Dumbledore war immer im Recht gewesen. Und dennoch, er fühlte sich bitter.

„Dumbledores Mann durch und durch.." Er lachte heiser, als er an sein Statement gegenüber Minister Scrimgeour zurückdachte. Das war er, nicht wahr? Noch immer.

Trotz all der Manipulationen und Lügen. Trotz all dem Leid und Desaster zu dem sie geführt hatten. Trotz all den Leben, die sie gekostet hatten.

Weil er, am Ende, wusste, dass sie sie zum Ziel gebracht hatten. Weil er letztendlich gelernt hatte, dass es keine unabänderlichen Linien zwischen richtig und falsch gab. Sie waren verwaschen…

„Wenn du in einen Abgrund blickst, nimm dich in Acht, dass er nicht in dich zurückblickt." Er erinnerte sich an Hermiones Gesichtausdruck, als sie das gesagt hatte. Er wusste nicht, von wem das Zitat stammte, aber er konnte sich nichts denken, was wahrer klingen würde. Ein Stück dieses Abgrunds war in ihnen allen zurückgeblieben.

Wie er Snape gehasst hatte. Am Ende hatte er ihn wahrscheinlich mehr gehasst als Voldemort.

Der Mann, der seine Eltern dem Tod ausgeliefert hatte.

Der den Tod seines Paten verschuldet hatte.

Der Mann, der seinen Mentor ermordet hatte.

Der Mann, der sie alle verraten hatte.

Er hatte ihn vielleicht noch mehr gehasst, weil er ein Mensch war.

Voldemort war ein Monster. Ein seelenloses Monster, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ein kleiner Teil seines Selbst mochte seine Taten entschuldigen, weil es irgendwie seine Natur war böse zu sein. Wie jemand einen tollwütigen Hund jagt und erledigt, ohne ein Gefühl für ihn zu empfinden.

Snape jedoch war menschlich. Er musste irgendwann in seinem Leben einmal Liebe und Verlust gefühlt haben. Er wusste dass er es hatte, von den Erinnerungen, die er in seinem Geist gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich mit ihm verbunden gefühlt, als er in seinem Buch gelesen hatte. Sicher, danach hatte er gesagt es war böse, aber Hermione hatte Recht. Es zeigte das Bild eines Teenagers, nicht sehr viel anders als wie er selbst einmal gewesen war. Snape musste wissen, welches Leid er verursachte. Er tat es dennoch, und das war in seinen Augen der größte Verrat von allen. Ein Verrat an der Menschlichkeit.

Ja, er hatte Snape gehasst. Nur Minuten bevor er in seinen Armen starb hätte er ihn mit Freude selbst umgebracht. Er hätte nicht einmal Bedauern gefühlt. Er hätte es als Gerechtigkeit empfunden. War Snape nicht schließlich der treuste Diener Voldemorts? Der Halbblut – Prinz?

Doch dann, mit einem Blitz grünen Lichtes, war alles zusammengebrochen, woran er glaubte.

Alle Lügen… oder besser Halbwahrheiten… Denn Dumbledore hatte ihn niemals belogen. Er hatte nur geschwiegen und ihn seine eigenen, ach so falschen, Schlüsse ziehen lassen. Er konnte ihn fast vor seinem inneren Auge zwinkern sehen.

Ein tödlicher Fluch, der für ihn bestimmt gewesen war, und ihn niemals ereichte. Weil der Mann, den er für seinen erbittertsten Feind gehalten hatte, sich in den Weg geworfen hatte.

Es hatte nie eine Erklärung gegeben, keine Abschiedsszene. Einen Moment hatte Snape noch neben Voldemort gestanden, sie mit seinen ausdrucklosen schwarzen Augen betrachtend, die er so zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte. Im nächsten hatte er sich in den Weg des Fluchs geworfen.

Zum Glück war er so besessen von seinem Ziel gewesen, dass er die folgenden Sekunden der Verwirrung nutzen konnte, das Monster ein für alle Mal zu vernichten.

Voldemorts Tod nahm den Rest seiner Gefolgsleute mit sich. Sie fielen einfach, stumm und unspektakulär, und ließen das erschöpfte Häufchen Kämpfer inmitten eines Friedhofs zurück.

Da stand er dann also, unfähig zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Es war Hermione, die die zerschlissene Ausgabe von „Höchstwirksame Zaubertränke" aus Snapes Robe gezogen hatte.

Sie hatte das Buch natürlich auf Flüche und Hexe überprüft, aber sie hatte es niemals aufgeschlagen. Sie hatte es ihm gegeben, als wäre er der einzige, der ein Recht darauf hatte. Vielleicht war es ja so.

Dort, auf den letzten Seiten, hatte er am Ende die Wahrheit gefunden, in Snapes gestochener Handschrift. Die Handschrift hatte sich nicht sehr verändert, nun da er sie vergleichen konnte, auch wenn der Teenager vielleicht einen noch unbekümmerteren Schwung in die Buchstaben gelegt hatte.

Es waren Snapes Worte, so bissig und zynisch wie er immer gewesen war. Und er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

**Wenn Sie das lesen, Potter, heißt das, dass ich tot bin. Dies muss ein glücklicher Tag für Sie sein. Ich hoffe, Sie haben wenigstens einmal in Ihrem Leben etwas richtig gemacht und den alten Bastard erledigt. Ich will Sie nicht lange von Ihrer Feier abhalten… Wenn Sie noch am Feiern sind, heißt das. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie sich die letzten Tage zur Bewusstlosigkeit getrunken, anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären, dass Sie meine Hinterlassenschaft nicht längst in Brand gesetzt haben, als der Narr der Sie sind. **

Er hatte an dieser Stelle innegehalten, um eine Grimasse zu ziehen, denn Snape hatte zum Teil Recht. Er hatte sich einen guten Schluck Feuerwisky gegönnt, bevor er seine Reise auf der Straße der Erinnerungen begonnen hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass was immer Snape geschrieben hatte kaum erfreulich sein konnte. Er hatte Recht behalten.

Alles hatte an einem Sommertag begonnen, als eine verzweifelte Frau sich nach Spinners End aufgemacht hatte.

Oder vielleicht schon sehr viel früher, als ein Teenager Notizen in ein zerschlissenes altes Tränkebuch schrieb. Notizen, die mehr als zwanzig Jahre später die Tränkenoten des Sohnes seines größten Rivalen in ungeahnte Höhen treiben würden.

Als Snape den Unbrechbaren Eid schwor, hatte er gewusst, dass er ein Todesurteil unterzeichnete. Er hatte es für sein eigenes gehalten.

Diese Überzeugung hatte sich nur verstärkt, als Dumbledore ihm die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gegeben hatte. Eine Stelle, von der er nur zu gut wusste, dass sie verflucht war. Dies war, trotz aller gegenteiligen Gerüchte, der wahre Grund, warum Dumbledore ihn nie mit diesem Posten betraut hatte, und Snape wusste das sehr gut.

Aber Dumbledore hatte andere Pläne. Er hatte seinen eigenen Tod geplant, mit derselben Brillanz und Rücksichtslosigkeit, mit der er alles andere in seinem Leben geplant hatte. Ein Schachspieler bis zuletzt. Manchmal muss man die Dame opfern, damit der König gewinnt.

Snape hatte versucht sich zu weigern. Er hatte sich mit Dumbledore gestritten, wie er es niemals zuvor gewagt hatte. Eine so hitzige Auseinandersetzung, dass er nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass ein Halbriese in ihrer Nähe vorbeiging und versuchte, nicht zu lauschen.

Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass es Dumbledore nicht entgangen war. Im Nachhinein war er der Ansicht, Dumbledore hatte es geplant. Schließlich war es bekannt, dass Hagrid nicht das geringste Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte, erst recht nicht vor dem goldenen Trio.

Snape hatte natürlich keine Chance gehabt. Niemand konnte sich Dumbledore widersetzen, wenn dieser sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

So, als Draco versagte, wie es von Beginn an vorhersehbar gewesen war, hatte Snape seine Stelle eingenommen, und seinen Eid erfüllt. Es machte ihn zu dem Geschätztesten unter den Gefolgsleuten des dunklen Lords. Ein Bauer war zur Dame geworden, und das Spielfeld veränderte sich erneut.

Harry, auf der anderen Seite, hatte sich entschlossener denn je der Aufgabe gewidmet, die Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hatte.

Hätte er wirklich soviel Ehrgeiz in sein Ziel gesetzt, wenn Dumbledore noch immer am Leben gewesen wäre?

Hätte er die verbliebenen Horcruxe finden und zerstören können, ohne die unsichtbare Hilfe, mit der Snape ihn während des ganzen Unternehmens bedachte?

Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Dennoch, er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob es das wert gewesen war. Ein paar Leben für alle anderen zu opfern… es schien wenig, doch war nicht jedes Leben eines zuviel?

Was hätte anders verlaufen können, wenn er es gewusst hätte? Wenn er Snape vertraut hätte?

Es gab keine Antwort darauf.

Er hatte keine Wahl als Dumbledores brillantem Verstand einmal mehr zu vertrauen. Daran zu glauben, dass sein Mentor so gehandelt hatte, weil es keinen besseren Ausweg gab. Um seines eigenen Seelenheils willen.

Dumbledores Mann durch und durch. Bis zuletzt.

Er rollte den Kopf in den Nacken, wie um die Gedanken abzuschütteln. Seine verspannten Muskeln protestierten.

Als er den Hügel wieder hinunter sah, fiel sein Blick auf eine rothaarige Frau, die zu ihm hochblickte. Ja, Ginny hatte aufgehört, ein kleines Mädchen zu sein. Es schien eine lange Zeit her zu sein, seit er sie als seines besten Freundes kleine Schwester betrachtete hatte.

„Kommst du, Harry?", rief sie. „Bill und Fleur sind zu Besuch. Sie wollen mit uns über Remus Hochzeit sprechen."

Er lächelte ihr zu. „Ja, nur einen Moment."

Sie nickte mit Verständnis in ihren braunen Augen und ging zum Fuchsbau zurück.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Dächer des Dorfes, wo die Sonne bereits höher gestiegen war, bevor er ihr folgte.

Vielleicht war es Zeit, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen, und einen neuen Tag zu beginnen.

Schließlich schwelgten nur Narren in schlimmen Erinnerungen. Er war immer bestrebt gewesen zu beweisen, dass er kein Narr war.


End file.
